past secrets and a hired hit or two
by Ashes2Ashesaholic
Summary: Kensi and G knew each other from before NCIS but where from? And why is Kensi's brother out to get her? T but unsure. I DO NOT OWN NCIS LA OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. Warning contains violence. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It was going to be her first day in a new life. Her first day without having to fight off a hired assassin paid to kill her in cold blood by her own flesh and blood; her brother at that. She was ready and raring to leave the apartment. She picked up her handbag and strolled out of her front door locking it behind her. She walked the streets of Los Angeles slower than usual and passed many a thing that on any other day she wouldn't have noticed. She got to the beach where she was meant to meet someone to take her the rest of the way to headquarters. She arrived there and she stood there waiting by a rather out of place palm tree. A man casually walked over and looked her over.

'Are you Kensi Blye?'

'Yes'

'Come with me'

'Aren't you at least going to tell me your name?'

'Sam Hanna'

He took her to a car and she got in and he got in behind her. He drove off to the beach hut and told her to wait in an interrogation room. Five minutes later another man joined her there.

'Kensi Blye I take it?'

'That's me'

'Eric Beale, now I hear you're going to be an agent'

'You hear correctly'

'May I ask why you chose to be an agent?'

'Well my mum died when I was little and my dad was a drunk he died when I was little too after going to the pub…me and my brother spent most of our lives apart then a few years ago we got back together and he wanted me to join his gang. I said no but then I fell in love with one of his henchman…and he loved me back…then he just vanished and my brother thought I was responsible and hired SEVERAL assassins to kill me and I am where I am today after none of them did it properly'

'Wow, he must want you dead a lot'

'Don't I know it?'

'Ok, so you just need to fill this in and I'll take you to HQ'

'Brill'

She filled in the paperwork honestly and rather quickly and he instantly escorted her to a car. They drove swiftly to an abandoned warehouse.

'This is HQ? Not very glamorous is it?'

'Wait until you see inside'

'Why what's inside?'

He left her hanging and beamed a smile at her and went in. She followed him in and they came immediately to the desk which Hetty sat at.

'Ah you must be Miss Blye'

'That's me'

'Follow me I'll show you to your new team'

'Thanks'

Kensi followed Hetty to the centre office where the team sat bored throwing paper airplanes around. The team looked up at her and Kensi looked through them.

'Andy?'

'Rebecca?'


	2. Chapter 2

_Hopefully this next chapter should explain the whole other name thing._

_Enjoy._

'Where're you been?'

'Here?'

'What?'

'My real name isn't Andy; it's G Callen…I'm an NCIS agent'

'You lied to me?'

'You changed your name!'

'Yes! To stop my brother from trying to kill me!'

'Fine!'

'Explain please? For me? For old times sake?'

_FIVE YEARS PREVIOUS_

'_Mr Callen; I trust you're ready to go on this mission?'_

'_Yes Hetty, I am'_

'_That's good to hear. Now get going!'_

'_Yes Hetty'_

_He followed her orders and went to the car which he swiftly drove to an empty warehouse in. He parked the car and went into the building, where he came face to face with a group of five men and a woman._

'_Hi, I'm looking for George Benit'_

'_Yeah, what're you looking for him for?' one of the men asked with a threatening voice that didn't put Callen of his objection._

'_I have information'_

'_What information?' a second man asked_

'_On the army's movements, I was told to see you about it'_

'_Well you were told right then'_

_A man brushed his way past the others and walked to him. He easily towered Callen and looked easily violent towards anyone that annoyed him or double-crossed him and Callen wasn't in the mood to fight him off unarmed let alone the others when the men clearly had an advantage carrying around two guns each, and the woman looked like she could do hand on gun combat and still win. _

'_What's your information?'_

'_They're planning to deploy more people in Iraq, meaning; the streets here will have less soldiers around however to get around police is a different matter. But I have a solution to that. I am on the top ten most wanted, sorry if that causes problems for anyone, and they don't go anywhere near me, they see me involved; they back away quickly and I mean quickly; as in as fast as their feet can take them quick'_

'_Then it's good to hear you're on board'_

'_Definitely'_

'_Right, my sister, Rebecca and my right hand men; Jim and Sam Wilger, Harvey Thomas and Yuri Harisho'_

'_Nice to meet the faces beneath the name'_

'_You heard of us?'_

'_Well you guys but not her'_


End file.
